thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mosuo
Mosuo, officially the Queendom of Mosuo (摩梭女王國'') is a country located on the southeastern coast of the Chinese mainland off the coast of Northwestern Suoxing. Mosuo is concidered the largest and most developed of the Chinese Kingdoms. Its capital is Qingxi (Quilxi), and it's largest city is Daolong Fo. It owns an offsea colony known as Suoxing. History Ancient Era A small band of hunters and gatherers that had migrated eastward, the Mosuoite people had developed into a kingdom that was ruled by a benevolent Queen named Xing Shuxing. It was because of her that the matriarchy grew into such prosperity. However, it appeared that her ideas were quite sexist. Even though the country was balanced in gender, girls became more favored than boys. Xing Shuxing didn't want this, but she had no choice but to push forward. Xing's accomplishment was the discovery of gold in the kingdom that had caused the larger cities to build up even more. Paper currency was beginning to be used more around the kingdom than coins due to their light weight, and later, after Xing's death, the kingdom blossomed into a golden age. Quilxi became a very prosperous city, but it seemed the neighboring city about 40 miles northeast of Quilxi named Daolong Fo (''Guangzhou) was growing even larger than the capital itself. Medieval Era Under Queen Xing Shuxing in the later 1000s, the country saw the religion of Daoism arrive, and it had began to spread around the country. Xing herself devoted herself to this religion, but her ambition to conquer had begun to take over her head. It also appeared that she didn't seem to be a kind leader either, not sharing the benevolence of her ancestors. The armies of all over the land had alas emerged to the Queen, Xing Shuxing whom had grown older in the later 800s during her years of campaigning in the southwestern regions of the area and Beiyue, including the Mosuo homeland (which is in the Yangzhuo area in south China). With these, rather large portion of land stretching from there back to her homeland, the empire ha been forged the way she wanted to. However since the end of the campaign 5 years later, Xing had begun a rule of tyranny, causing starvation, and focused on major construction projects such as a giant statue to herself, a massive Taoist Temple Complex and a Giant Tumulus to herself. Whille the peasants suffered, the Middle Class and Upper Class enjoyed wealth and parties. City streets of the rich cities were usually very clean, and the food was fresh. However, men were treated more of second class in poorer families. Only the rich had free men. Xing Shuxing died of natural causes, leaving behind a empire coming to ruins, but her daughter, Xing Loufang had ensured this ended. Lou had ended the widespread famine and prosperity continued. She also renamed the capital to Qingxi unannouncivly, but it was regocnized. As they had continued, steel had been atlast mastered to be used as war weapons and certain other things after one blacksmith made the iron darker and harder with extra coal, thus, leading the Mosuo even further. During this time, they had came in contact with Japan, and Prince Ye, one of Xing Loufang's sons, had married into the family of the Date clan through one of the Shogun's daughter. The two established a political alliance between Japan and Mosuo. It appears though, Xing Loufang has a bit of a taste for women, and had asked the king of Mindanao for a exotic woman to come to her, proving that Xing might be just like any other leader, but this was quite unusual, concidering it was of the same sex, speculating that she was the first homosexual leader in history, but sources are not clear on it yet. About a week directly after accepting the Shogun's proposal, there was a fleet ready to head on an expedition to the island southeast of Mosuo (Which we know in the real world as Formosa, The Republic of China, Taiwan) with about 400 women and 300 men. A bit later, Maynila Layi of the southern islands had requested trade due to interests of the Mosuo culture. This was the first time, where the Queen of Mosuo references her kingdom as a shufuo, or a Matriarchy. Mosuo was also one of the first Eastern traders to recontact the lands to the west by passing by several cities like Toshkent, Merk and Samakard. The Tumulus had finally became close to complete. As the mounds had slowly been planted, after the burial goods had been placed in, it was ready to house Queen Xing Loufang when her time comes, which is very soon. The Queen was getting older by day, and she even said, "Even though I was young and beautiful and strong, I aged, and learned many lessons.". Meanwhille, Men during this time nearly second-class citizens over the years, with women actually taking more and more power away from the men, which caused a bit of problems with some of the local men who had always liked their freedoms. Pre-Rennisance In 1280, Queen Xing Loufang had prepared her final preparations to have her daughter, Xing Xiaoxin to take over the throne after she dies. With no time to actually take care of the dwingling equal liberties being taken away from men, nor to deal with Suoxing or any forms of conquest, she entrusted Xing Xiaoxin with all duties, and retired as Empress. Xing Loufang was impressively still alive, at 62 years of age. Was it a blessing from the Gods? Or was it just pure luck that she is still here, breathing on this very Earth? No one knew, but even then, she worries about her son, Prince Ye, and how he was doing over there with his new wife in Japan. She hopes that the two had children, and lived a peaceful life. Resting upon duties to Xing Xiaoxin, an extremely conservative matriarch, whom she had when she was 46, and is now about 26 years old, she trusted that Xing would continue a healthy, happy Mosuo. Unfortunally, Xing Xiaoxin seems to have different plans in her mind. Xing Xiaoxin was a hardcore matriarch, whom did not agreed with civil liberties, which would prove extremely bad for Mosuo. Now with her as empress of Mosuo, it would become a deadly blizzard. Over the last 3 years since Xing Loufang's retirement, Xiaoxin had issued that "Men only belong on the fields, the industrial area, and in business of building. No where else.". With the exception of the Upper class whom were excepted from this new policy, middle and lower class men were beginning to become second-class citizens, and alot of them were not appeased. Some rumors had been going around that former generals might issue a revolt in the Kingdom. Statistics Name: The Queendom of Mosuo Population: 1,022,023 (Est.) Language: Mosuo Chinese, Leader: Queen Xing Xiaoxin Founded: 206 Demonym: Mosuoites Currency: Paper Money